Robotech IIIStar Wars V: A Fold Goes Wrong
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: Taking place after Robotech III, the SDF-3 and her escort fleet is forced to fold out of the Blackhole that the Neutron-S Missiles has placed her in. They arrive in the Star Wars galaxy, in the Hoth system during the events of the Disney Movie: The Empire Strikes Back. (Disney bought it, so it's not Lucasfilms' anymore). Will the SDF-3 and her escort fleet survive?
1. Prologue

A star wars and robotech crossover

Prologue

Neutron-S Missile test site, Milky Way Galaxy

The SDF-3 _Pioneer_ , and her escort fleet was being sucked into a blackhole, there was no escape. The endless void within the blackhole made by the Neutron-S Missiles was clearly visible, along with the destruction of the humans inside the 25 ships in the Escort fleet, including the science ship _Deucalion_ and the flag ship of the REF the SDF-3 _Pioneer_.

Admiral Hunter ordered comms officer Lt Anderson: "Inform all of the fleet to get in range of the SDF-3 fold sphere."

Dr. Lang spoke with concern of the orders Rick had given to the fleet: "Rick… If ve fold vithin a gravity field… It'll be an repeat of the SDF-1 incident."

Rick replied shaking his head: "I know Dr, however we can't risk the protoculture matrix being sucked into a damned black hole. Anderson, Initiate Fold sequence."

A glowing white sphere surrounded the 24 other ships within the proximity of the SDF-3. Rick sat down on his chair with in the SDF-3 command tower and said: "Begin fold sequence."

Lt. Sarah said in a clear loud tone within the command centre room: "Fold sequence beginning in… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Fold starting now!"

The white light suddenly disappeared from what we know, as the Milky way galaxy into the Skyriver Galaxy…

Inside the fold sphere, Lisa held Rick's hand and asked: "Rick… Do you think this is a bit strange…? We should've unfolded by now."

Rick shook his head and replied: "Every time something strange like being trapped in a strong gravity well occurs, and we warp… Strange situations have happened. As much as I'd like to admit that this is all according to plan… It really isn't."

Both sighed, remembering the first fold of the SDF-1 _Macross_ to Pluto. That fold was an unexpected fold, and was a fold which truly altered the events of history.

Hoth system, Skyriver Galaxy

Within the Imperial Star Destroyer (ISD) _Executor_ Vader was summoned into the holo-communication room by his Master, Sidious.

The man in the cloak spoke: "Lord Vader, do you sense it?"

Vader replied while breathing heavily: "Yes, my master. I sense disturbance in the force, a abnormal disturbance. None that I have seen before."

Sidious replied: "This disturbance is even one I've not forseen. Return with your _Executor_ only to Corusant, and I shall inform you of our next move. Until then my apprenticeeee… We shall have Admiral Durril of the 103rd legion, to take command of your fleet here to destroy the rebels on Hoth."

Vader bowed and replied: "Yes Master."

Soon after the transmission, a fleet of 5 ISDs warped out of space, along with 8 light cruisers. On the front of the fleet was the _Judicator._

After the 103rd fleet warped to the Hoth system, the ISD _Executor_ warped out of the Hoth system towards Corusant. The fleet, consisting of the 5 ISDs, 8 light cruisers and two more from Vader's original fleet moved out towards the planet Hoth.

On the planet, Hoth.

The Imperial drone was bought back to the Rebel base Echo, where the Rebel Alliance High Command analysed.

A man with a Wookiee standing next to him said: "That's definitely an imperial droid, when I was in there as a cadet I've seen one of those alright. Hell, I've even shot one of them down after I left the front lines of the Empire and worked as a bounty hunter."

"Commander Solo, are you sure of this?" A Mon Calamari had asked him.

"Yes Admiral Raddus, that definitely belongs to the Empire."

A young man with curled hair with the rank of Captain approached the Admiral: "We should leave the system, the empire is going to be here soon."

Raddus shouted on the speakers: "Start the shield generators, prepare the ion cannon, start the evacuation immediately!"

People were seen running around every where, scrambling to fighters, and ships.

A technical officer named Sean yelled out: "Admiral! We just detected 15 ships warping out of Hyperspace!"

A human female with brown hair yelled out: "Engage with the Ion Cannons! Have the X-wings cover the transports. Open the shield generators whenever the Ion Cannons fire!"

Just as the comms officer was about to issue the order, Sean yelled out again: "We're detecting 25 more ships!

Solo's reply to that statement was a simple one, which represented most of everyones thoughts: "We're darn f*cked aren't we. Forty f*cking Imperial Ships, you sure?"

Sean nodded, and hope was lost when Luke suddenly said: "I… Don't know but I have a feeling they aren't the empire… But something else."

On the command tower of the _Judicator_

A bridge officer reported to him after looking away from his console: "Admiral Durril… We have detected a fleet of 25 ships… 4 Ships are as large or nearly as large as us… The others are around the size of a light cruiser or smaller."


	2. Chapter 1: First Contact

SDF-3 Command Tower

The SDF-3 and the REF escort fleet following her had unfolded, nearby the planet Hoth. Admiral Hunter commanded lieutenant Anderson: "Anderson, contact the main fleet. Ask them about the Earth Reclaimation Mission." Anderson began typing on his console, and after seconds he said: "Sir… We can't reach the main REF Fleet."

Rick sighed, and asked him: "Where are we, Anderson?"

Anderson replied to Rick: "From what it seems, no-where. We're not in any system within our star charts."

Lisa looked at Rick, and both had some idea what might've happened. Lisa asked Dr. Lang: "Is it the same as last time?"

Dr. Lang nodded: "I believe ve have folded into another galaxy, due to the gravity field affecting our fold.

Lisa sighed: "Like the last time in SDF-1, in so many years ago…" She remembered the first time humans attempted to fold. They somehow managed to fold to Pluto, instead of the intended coordinates of behind the moon. This was due to the gravity wells the Zentradi had put prior to their fold.

Lisa said: "I think it'd be wise to get a star chart, and a book about how-to-do politics in this system, especially since there's ships right in front of us. Am I right, Lieutenant Anderson?"

The Lieutenant nodded in shame after being teased by Ex-Admiral/Ambassador Lisa Hayes, having realised his mistake of not spotting the fleet in front of them. Rick broke up the lieutenant's nervousness by agreeing with Lisa: "Right, it'd be wise to get a star chart and get in touch with the locals. Let's hope our main gun doesn't fire again by accident…"

Lisa nodded her head: "It'd be a disaster all over again if the Synchro Cannon on our ship misfires again… Like the main gun."

Rick then turned his attention to the bridge crew led by Lieutenant Laura: "I want a full energy reading scan on the ships and a report on their weapons."

After he said that, he turned his attention to the comm officers, led by Anderson: "Prep a first package to send over to the fleet over there, ensure them that we want no harm."

A few seconds later, Laura reported: "Their using laser or proton weapons of some sort, technology we had developed and deemed not useful. They're being powered by some sort of energy reactor, with a substance which is unknown to us. There's also some kind of shield emulating from the ships, however the shield integrity is fairly low and can be pierced without a problem with our anti-ship guns."

Rick nodded, and Lisa asked him: "So, how do you think they'll respond?"

Rick replied: "I don't know Lisa, let's just hope they aren't like all our other first contacts where we get shot the moment we attempt to communicate. But for now let's scramble all the fighters."

Rick gave out the order to scramble the Veritech fighters within the fleet.

Meanwhile back on the bridge of the _Judicator_

"Sir, analysis reports read those smaller ships generate at least 8x more power than us, and the larger ships generate at least 30x more!"

Admiral Durril's head was hurting, these forces were an unknown. And above all appear at Hoth, seemingly to help the Rebels. He gave out orders after sorting himself out: "Contact the ships, order them to surrender in the name of the Empire. Tell them they have violated section IXX, 24c: Helping Rebels. In case they fire back, have all fighters be ready to be launched and scrambled for an attack."

Durril hoped they would surrender, and would join the empire with their warships. Their secrets on how to produce so much energy… On a small warship would certainly be helpful to the Empire.

Shaking the admiral out of his thoughts, a bridge officer reported to the Admiral: "We've received a set of… unknown symbols and codes. It looks like a first contact package."

The Admiral replied to the officer: "Decipher it, and send ours back at them."

Both fleets above Hoth exchanged first contact packages, learning the basics of each others language.

However… Things weren't going to be so peaceful after these first few minutes.

Rick asked Dr. Lang: "Can you check this language? It seems… Very familiar."

Lisa nodded, and agreed with Rick: "I feel like I've seen it somewhere before on the expedition…"

After taking a closer look at the language and words, the Chief Scientist jumped in excitement. "Ve have stumbled upon… The disciples of Zor…"

Rick and Lisa asked simultaneously: "Disciples of Zor?"

Dr. Lang answered: "Vhat's vight. The Disciples of Zor. Legend has it Vhat they disappeared somewhere… But I never thought outside of the Milky Vay. Vhat language is definitely old Tirolian."

Rick asked the scientist: "Then can you send instruct the bridge crew on how to send a message telling them our situation right now?"

The scientist nodded, and headed over to the bridge crew. A message was soon sent from the command bridge of the SDF-3 _Pioneer_ to the ISD _Judicator._

ISD Judicator

"Admiral, we have received a message from the alien vessel."

"Play it out, bridge officer."

"Yes sir."

The bridge officer put the message on the loud speakers in the command tower, the message then started: "I'm Admiral Hunter from the Robotech Expeditionary Forces, we have no idea why we've unfolded here. We ensure you we are of no harm and will only defend ourselves, we ask for your cooperation if you can help us back to the Milky Way Galaxy."

All the officers in the control room looked at the Admiral as he said: "Send what I'm about to say to them."

The admiral spoke after the bridge officer gave him the cue to start: "We are the Galactic Empire, the government of this Galaxy. We have no idea what the Robotech Expeditionary Force is, but as implied in section 224B, A7: Interfering with Empire Military missions against foreign or internal enemies of the Empire is prohibited. We will have to request you to surrender your ships and return to Corusant with us. You have 20 seconds before we open fire."

SDF-3 Pioneer Command Tower

After hearing the message, Lisa sighed. She asked Rick: "Well… Are we going surrender?"

Rick replied to her: "As much as I don't want this to turn out like the first Robotech and second Robotech war did… it seems we have no choice. All Veritech's launch! Give Colonel Max, Lieutenant Colonel Miriya and Captain Baker their respective targets within those ships."

Seconds after Rick's orders, thousands of Veritech's scrambled out of the ship using the Shadow system.

Rick shouted: "All ships, prepare to open fire once they start firing. Start the Synchro Cannons, we have no choice but to fight back!"

The bridge officers were busy as all of them issued Rick's commands across the fleet, as protoculture energy surged through all the ships to the turrets and missiles preparing for discharge from the REF SDF-3 fleet.

"Sir it appears they aren't backing down, energy signatures dictate that their charging their weapons."

Admiral Durril sighed, he didn't want to scrap such a technologically advanced power system'd fleet. He ordered: "All fighters, launch. All units in the fleet, focus fire on main large ship within that fleet."

The 524 Tie-Fighters, carried by all the Star Destroyers launched to combat the enemy.

The Admiral questioned the bridge officer after the launch of their fighters: "Any fighters launching from their side?"

The officer replied: "Negative. Our scanners pick up nothing."

The Admiral felt suspicion something was wrong. And he was right.

The 6,500 REF Shadow fighters lined up in formation. Their fighters obviously had a technological edge on the Tie-Fighters, especially since the Ties couldn't even detect them. And, even if they did the speed the Ties were flying at were unbearably slow for the REF Fighters.

In his Veritech, Max Jenius gave out his orders: "All fighters, prepare to launch missiles on my command."

As soon as the fighters reached proximity of the enemy fleet and fighters, Max yelled in the comms: "Fire all missiles!" A load of Reflex Missiles were fired from the Shadow fighters of the REF Fleet.

Hunter looked at the progress made by the Shadow Fighters, and said to Anderson: "Tell all ships to not fire and begin barrier system. Let's test how much can we hold against their fire."

Anderson quickly contacted all of the REF Fleet ships to start the Omnidirectional Barrier system, and soon greenish yellow spheres could be seen around all of the REF Ships.

Back in the _Judicator_ Admiral Durril was terrified. After firing an entire bombardment on the REF ships, their magical barrier had blocked everything they through at them. No known shield was able to last that long against a barrage of that caliber… Except for the massive Planetary shield generators.

All of a sudden, a bridge officer yelled: "Sir! Missiles are appearing out of nowhere! All our fighters are down, and at least 85% of that barrage of missiles is heading towards our ships!"

 _What? How is this possible… Those ships didn't fire anything… No… No way. Those fighters have cloaking devices we, the Galactic Empire couldn't even detect? We have the most advanced technology in the Galaxy, how could we possibly not have detected their fighters…_

All of a sudden, the Admiral saw the enemy fighters. Like a swarm of wasps. It horrified him, numerous fighters in grey and black plating. Their numbers outnumbered even that of a separatist fleet of 25 ships by at least five to six times, and they were known to use swarm tactics…

The Admiral quickly yelled, without thinking: "CONCENTRATE ALL FIRE ON DEFENSE! SHOOT DOWN THOSE MISSILES!"

The bridge officers quickly tried to relay it, but even as the lasers fired, the massive amount of missiles couldn't be dealt with.

A bridge officer reported to him: "Our shields are down, and our hull is suffering heavy damage! All the other ships in the fleet have suffered major hull damage which has disabled most systems, and Rear Admiral Vontgon's ship the _Oathbreaker_ has already been disabled!"

The Admiral shouted: "Have the ship warp away now! Go to Lothal! We need that F*cking Chiss to win this!"

The _Judicator_ quickly warped away from the scene, leaving her allies to fend for themselves. Rear Admiral Vontgon took command of the fleet, which his very own admiral had abandoned. Vontgon ordered from his downing ship: "All ships are to evacuate all personnel into escape pods immediately!"

Thanks to Vontgon's early orders, most crews aboard the ship had survived. However, being stuck in an escape pod and seeing your own fleet be blown up by an endless barrage of missile stronger than proton torpedoes didn't make their morale stronger.

Floating in the endless reaches of space, what was formerly known as the 103rd Fleet was now a fleet of escape pods, waiting to be captured by the enemy.

SDF-3 Command Tower

Anderson: "Admiral Hunter, one enemy ship has escaped but the others have been downed. We've also sighted escape pods everywhere. A total of… 98."

Rick ordered Anderson: "Have Lieutenant Jack Baker's Vermillion Squadron take all the escape pods back. I want to ensure that we take them in one by one within the SDF-3. Have a entirely armed battalion down there, I don't want any fun business inside the ship. Ah and I almost forgot, inform all ships in the fleet to turn off their Omnidirectional Barrier systems"

Anderson gave out Rick's orders, and was yelling at his comm officers to get to work.

Rick sighed and Lisa said to him: "So this is what Breetai and the Robotech Masters must've felt when they first fought our ships. It really is a somewhat relieving feeling that we have a technological advantage."

Rick replied to Lisa: "Yeah, but I wouldn't like to be in their shoes as a invader… Let's hope we can properly make peace with this "Emperor" fellow from this "Empire"."

Rebel base Echo

Raddus: "Don't launch the transports until my command!"

Sean reported: "Massive energy readings outside of Hoth… It looks like the two fleets are engaging."

Han gave a casual reply: "My moneys on the 25 ships, well and my hopes too. Hopefully they aren't your standard Empire fellows."

Leia nodded: "Yeah, it'd definitely suck to have 25 ships to deal with instead of 15."

Two minutes passed as the rebels in Rebel Base Echo watched the battle from their scanners.

Sean reported again: "The Imperial forces… Decimated. Their fighters were all decimated… Only one ISD escaped with heavy damage to it's hull…"

Luke suddenly heard a voice in his head: "I sense a disturbance… Travel to Dagobah… Luke. Go to Yoda… Bring him back."

Luke suddenly spoke up: "Ben… Ben just told me to go to Dagobah to find Yoda."

Han laughed and said: "What… That old green fellow which was the grand master? Didn't he die in the duel against Sidious?"

Leia shook her head and said: "No, only my father, I and Obi-Wan know that Yoda travelled to a random planet in exile."

Raddus spoke: "If the Jedi Master has spoken to you, then you must go to Dagobah, Captain Skywalker your new instructions are to take your X-Wing to Dagobah."

Skywalker saluted and ran towards his X-Wing, which had already been prepared for launch to evacuate the base in Hoth.

His X-wing flew through the atmosphere as he told R2 to set in the coordinates for Dagobah.

SDF-3 Command

"Admiral, there's an unknown craft from the planet starting what seems to be a FTL system, do we use our gravity well?"

Lisa replied to the officer: "No, let him go. If he isn't hostile we don't need to engage."

Lisa's authority within the ship had almost never been questioned, despite being an retired admiral. She was respected by the crew, and everyone understood that she and her husband, Rick Hunter had around the same decisions most of the time.

Rick nodded to her order, and added in to the order: "Send several squadrons of Veritechs, led by Colonel Sterling's Delta Squadron and 3 Horizon dropships down towards the base down there, Anderson."

Anderson nodded and gave out his order to the Marines.


	3. Chapter 2

The small expeditionary ground force included 50 shadow fighters, 12 upgraded destroid tanks led by Captain Dana Sterling (Forgot the name of those used in the 3rd robotech war.) and 500 Cyclones were sent down using the Horizon dropships into the icy planet to a drop point nearby the Rebel base.

Rebel Base Echo, Command Centre

"Admiral, we've detected several dropships coming into the atmosphere. They're not like any craft we've ever seen before. Do we open fire?"

Raddus replied to Sean: "No, only open fire if they start hostilities. It doesn't seem like they're from any faction."

Leia interrupted Raddus and said: "Admiral, may I go in our snow speeders to discuss diplomacy with them?

Raddus replied to her: "You may, but instead of using our snow speeders, take the millennium falcon and a squadron of us on there."

Han said: "Let's go Leia, Chewie start up the engines."

A small rebel force boarded the _Millennium Falcon_ and the frigate took off going towards the dropships which had just landed on Hoth.

Within minutes the Falcon had several fighters surrounding it, fighters which it couldn't even detect until they got up close.

Leia said on the Falcon: "It's no wonder they won the empire… We probably wouldn't even have noticed their fleet if they activated it before warping here."

A message was given to the Falcon and Han had received it. He said: "Here it goes…" as he put it on the loud speaker.

"Attention, unidentified vessel heading towards REF Dropships, state your purpose and disarm yourselves or we'll have to fire."

Han said to Leia: "Why the hell do we have to close our weapon systems?"

She replied to him: "The first thing that happened to them after they arrived was a fleet of Star Destroyers attacking them, even I would've told us to disarm."

Han sighed and said: "Chewie, close all weapon systems."

A growl could be heard from the Wookiee, as he flicked the switches for the Falcon's turrets.

The Falcon soon landed on the sight of the dropships. They saw human soldiers, inside what seemed to be suits with assault rifles larger than a minigun. But there wasn't only that, there was huge robots-walkers with multiple cannons armed on them… But their size was smaller than that of a AT-AT. Beside these large robot-walkers, were humanoid robots with a gun on their hands. On the ground, there were several more different fighter like craft.

Colonel Max Sterling landed his Super Shadow Fighter where the unknown ship and their own dropships had landed. His wife, Lieutenant Colonel Miriya Sterling landed next to him. They both took out cyclones and went into armor mode for the Cyclone. They walked to the landing spot, with several Shadow Fighters transforming into battaloid mode to prepare for any incoming threats.

Surrounded by soldiers carrying what seemed to be rifles, a woman, a furry creature with brown fur and a man at around his 30s came from the ship.

The woman introduced herself: "I'm General of the Rebel Alliance and former Princess of the now blown up planet known as Alderaan, Leia Organa. To my left is Commander Solo and his Co-pilot on my right, Chewbacca."

Chewbacca let out a roar, and Solo said: "Calm down Chewie, they aren't going to shoot us… Yet."

Max was startled by Chewbacca, but introduced himself: "I'm Colonel Maximilian Jenius of the Robotech expeditionary force, and next to me is my wife and daughter, Lieutenant Colonel Miriya Jenius of the REF and Captain Dana Sterling, commander of the current ground forces here. I'm only the commander for the fighters onboard of our fleet, if you want to do diplomacy then I'll ask you to come with me and Miriya. We'll escort you with our fighters up to the SDF-3 _Pioneer._

Leia ordered her forces: "Back on the Falcon, let's follow them ti their flagship."

The rebels boarded the Falcon, and it lifted off, while Max and Miriya had already started it's own fighters.

The _Millennium Falcon_ took off, heading towards the REF SDF-3 Escort Fleet, with two Super Shadow Fighters following behind, one blue, one red.

Han read his scanners… _Amazing… Even at this proximity we can't detect them. If we had that kind of tech against the Empire we wouldn't ever be caught… And if I had it for smuggling… Heck, no more running from Jabba._

The former smuggler sighed, knowing his wishes was impossible. Now that this foreign fleet was here, the galaxy would never be the same again.

The Falcon approached the SDF-3 fleet, escorted by Max and Miriya in their Super Shadow Fighters.

The frigate approached the red, blue and yellow coloured ships. The ships appeared fully cloaked, and none of the Falcon's sensors could even detect them. Clearly, their cloaking technology far surpassed anything within this galaxy.

A bay door was opened in the SDF-3, allowing the Falcon and the two Super Shadow Fighters to land. Rick and Lisa travelled down to Hangar bay 3E.

The Falcon landed inside the Hangar bay with the two Sterlings, who quickly got out of their helmets and Veritech's to go next to Rick.

Rick felt his body tense up, as he prepared to start talks with the "Rebel Alliance". His beloved wife was beside him, who had far more knowledge in the art of diplomacy and had helped him persuade the Local groups to form the Sentinels. He nodded at Lisa, giving her the go forward to take full command of discussions, even for terms that he himself didn't like.

Lisa understood what her husband had meant, and had walked forward herself towards the ship with the other REF officers trailing behind her. The frigate's doors opened, and a female was escorted by around 30 soldiers, a man with a pistol and a brown furry with a crossbow.

The female walked towards Lisa, and introduced herself: "I'm Princess Leia Organa of the destroyed planet Alderaan and General of the Rebel Alliance. On my right is Commander Solo, and his co-pilot Chewbacca."

C-3PO Helped her translate, and said what the princess said in english.

Lisa replied to Leia: "I'm Ambassador Lisa Hayes of the Robotech Expeditionary Force, and next to me is my husband." She said while pointing to Rick. "Admiral Rick Hunter of the REF. Come, let us take you to the conference room. We'll begin talks there."

C3PO, understanding the language Lisa had just spoken, repeated what Lisa had said in English. Leia ordered the Rebel soldiers to remain here, taking only Chewbaccaand Han as her escorts, with C3PO only as her translator, while Rick had several Cyclones follow them to the conference room.

Han whispered to Leia whilst pointing to one of the Cyclone soldiers: "You think those things can take out AT-AT's? They seem to carry large enough guns. If we can just snag some tech off these people we'd be well on our way to win the war against the Empire."

Leia replied: "But we have nothing to trade, they've literally proven that they're technologically superior to us in any way possible…"

Han confidently argued against Leia's reply: "That's not true. From what I've seen we have one thing they don't."

Leia looked at him and asked: "And that is…?"

"The Force, Lightsabers."

Leia sighed and said to Han: "That doesn't mean we can produce them though, only Jedi can. And before you ramble Yoda or Luke will, chances are Yoda won't because of some mythological reason. And Luke is barely a Jedi in the first place, so how'd he do it?"

Han sighed: "There goes our one hope, let's just see what they're going to tell us…"

The Rebel Ambassadors entered the conference room, and sat down. They were given snacks and drinks whilst the meeting started.

While eating the food, Han and Chewie paid barely any attention. Whilst Leia asked Lisa: "Why're you here, what're your intentions… And what do you plan on doing here?"

Lisa responded: "We're from the Robotech Expeditionary Force, we're here due to an accident from a fold, and we plan to return to our galaxy, the Milky Way as soon as possible."

Leia then pressed on and asked: "So you're from another galaxy huh… Mind showing me proof?"

Lisa nodded, and turned on the projector. She took out what seemed to be a radio or comm device, and said: "Tell them to load up the history documentary we've got from the first robotech war."

The screen near the end of the table started glowing, as the history of the humans from earth began…

Lisa explained for the documentary: "It all began when ASS-1, aka Alien Space Ship 1 crashed down onto our planet. In the middle of a world war… It managed to bring peace to the planet through fear that extraterrestrial races would attack us…"

And thus, went an hour of explaining the terrifying nightmarish history of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces. Leia barely managed to prevent tears from falling after seeing the _Rain of death_ at the first robotech war. Han asked: "So if that's all your history… 40 years in space, how'd you get more advanced than us? Forty years ago we were using about the same technology during the clone wars, except that there were more droids n' clones."

Lisa replied to him: "Our technology was adapted from the millennium old robotechnology from the robotech masters."

Han was about to ask another question, when Leia put her arm in front of him, signalling him to sit down.

Leia then said: "Let me explain our situation then. We are the Rebel Alliance, the military you've just fought is the Empire. The Empire was formed from the Galactic Republic, our old government which has consisted of senators from all around the planets of the galaxy to rule the galaxy as a single government. Around 30 years ago, the Galactic Civil war had begun against the separatist droid army and the Galactic Republic enlisted a clone army ordered by the treacherous chancellor to fight in this war. The Jedi, a vanguard which wielded the psychological weapon known as the force with lightsabers fought as generals during the war and it was only thanks to them that the Republic had the advantage. The separatists were nearly defeated after the battle of Corusant… In an effort to capture the Chancellor. However, the Jedi rescued him not knowing the true nature of that wicked man. He was the lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. The Sith are basically people who misuse the power of the force for evil, and let negative emotions consume them… Basically opposite from the Jedi. At least from what I know."

The REF High Command was heavily confused from all the information they had to intake. The long history of the Galaxy far surpassed their own, and the complexity of the mysterious force known as the "Force."

Leia sighed, and continued despite seeing the confusion of the REF officials: "After the battle of Corusant, in weeks after an order named Order 66 was placed, which was a forced order and made to be obeyed by the clone army we had by using the chips implanted in their brain to force obedience. Due to the eternal war between the Jedi and Sith, most Jedis were killed by their own subordinates, and the survivors were hunted down. Any planet allowing them in as refuge, were called treasonous and the planet would be taken down by the Imperial Navy by force. The Galactic Empire was then formed, after the Emperor manipulated the disillusioned senate to give him absolute power. Because of the events which followed, and the actions of the Emperor… Rebel splinter factions rose up after the creation of the Galactic Empire… And several years ago, a Anti-Empire Senator named Mon Montha defected from the Senate and gathered all of the splintered rebel factions together… Resulting in what we know today as the Rebel Alliance. Our mission is to reform the galaxy into a Galatic Republic, like the one which was formed before the Empire."

Rick sighed: "Another repeat of the Tirolian Empire?"

Leia continued on: "From what we've heard about the Tirolian Empire, fairly similar in terms of the government rulings. In any case, we would like to ask you to help us in the war effort against the Empire. If we can win the war, we'll help you find a way back."

Lisa nodded, and the REF officials sighed.

Lisa said: "Rick… You know we have to…"

Rick said: "I know sweetheart, but we also have to consider the war back home…"

Lisa replied to Rick's argument: "If we help the Rebels win… there's a chance we can use the resources here to somehow go home…We've got no chance of asking the Empire that, now that they shot us within seconds of first contact."

Rick sighed and looked over to Max: "So buddy, what's your take?"

Max replied: "Miriya and I both agree with Lisa, we should help them. It'd be easier to face the Galactic Empire if we do, since from what they're saying there's more than a thousand star systems under it's control…"

Rick sighed and shook his hand, and said: "Alright General, I'll promise my fleet will help with your Rebel activities, however we will not provide you access to our technology, as it's too important to our survival. We also hope that you'll share your star charts with us so we can navigate throughout this galaxy."

Leia sighed, she had hoped they would share tech, but even she knew that there was close to zero chance they would.

Han broke the tension by asking everyone: "What's with all the sighing? What is this a secret ritual no one told me n' Chewie about?"

Leia said to C-3PO: "Don't translate that."

The droid nodded, and spoke of nothing.

Leia then stood up and spoke: "I accept your terms and appreciate your support, Admiral Hunter, Ambassador Hayes. I hope this alliance between us will last throughout this war against the Empire."

Lisa stood up and replied: "We hope so too."

Leia shook both Lisa's and Rick's hand and was escorted out of the conference room of the SDF-3 to the _Millennium Falcon_ which soon was escorted by Max and Miriya back to the Rebel base on Hoth.

 _After the Falcon landed, 30 minutes. Rebel Base Echo._

"Admiral Raddus, I believe it's time to gather the fleet at Hoth. With our allies to protect us, we can finally fight the empire's fleets on a full on scale."

The Mon Calimari Admiral stroke his alien-like beard and said: "You're right Leia, let's call the fleet here. Sean, call the fleet to the Hoth system. Summon all fleets immediately, tell them we've got something special for the empire.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning

Author's note: Thrawn in this fan fiction is alive until the end, despite this I'll be using Disney's canon… Because it'd be a waste to not have him here.

Leave a nice review down below, favourite and follow this to view upcoming chapters! This will not be given up, however don't expect constant updates.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was in Lothal, when a imperial officer suddenly bashed into his office. Thrawn asked the officer: "Captain Te'Kok, what is the issue?"

Te'kok replied: "Admiral Durril has just warped here… His fleet isn't with him and his ship is battle damaged, moderately. He requests to speak with you."

Thrawn nodded: "Allow Durril in."

The Chiss stood up from his chair after the officer left and said: "This will be interesting, another painting to make, more art to discover."

Admiral Durril went into Grand Admiral Thrawn's office, hoping to ask for help and a meeting with Emperor Palpatine.

He had never liked the Chiss, the Chess was more-so an enemy rather a friend. If it wasn't for the Chiss, he would've been a Grand Admiral now, commanding one of the Empire's feared dreadnoughts in battle, bathing in the riches. Instead he was here, destroyed by an enemy fleet with unknown origins. Humiliated, broken.

"Admiral Durril, what is it that you seek me for?"

"Grand Admiral Thrawn… You were the closest major stronghold the Empire had, so I decided to warp here after the Assault on Hoth had failed due to unknown circumstances."

"Admiral Durril, please elaborate on these circumstances."

The Admiral wasn't sure what to say, as he didn't want Thrawn to believe he was amassing a fleet to rebel against the Emperor, despite his ship's appearance. Thrawn was a tactical genius, he wouldn't be simply tricked by such nonsense.

"Sir… An unknown enemy fleet attacked us."

Thrawn replied: "An rebellion one, or raiders?"

Durril shook his head: "No, something from outside… Grand Admiral please believe me! The survival of the empire is at stake!"

Thrawn knew of this… Outside threat. It had to be… The Haydonites. Their technology was much more advanced than there's and this was what the Empire had been preparing for… Despite preparing for this, nothing has been successful against them. The only hope was the in-operational death star II.

"Rest assured admiral, all will be done within time. They will bow to the Imperial fleet, their numbers are not high."

Durril nervously nodded and exited the room. Thrown contacted the Emperor: "Your majesty Palpatine, they have arrived."

The emperor replied: "Yesss. They have indeedddd. It is timeeee forrrr meeee to keep the promiseeee I haveeeee promiseddd you for so long."

Thrawn nodded and the Emperor continued: "Haveeeee the 7th Grand Fleet intercept and attackkkk. Bring a hundred twenty star destroyerssssss."

Thrawn simply nodded, as the emperor's hologram left the room. He went into his rooms and started barking out orders: "Prepare the fleet, use the super star destroyer _Execudor_ as our flag ship. Gather a hundred twenty ISDs, and be prepared.

Thrawn knew he couldn't win. His tactics relied on understanding, and lacking understanding on the enemy was the way to lose the battle. To perform his skills in "art", he must "understand" the enemy. So he wished to first send Durril back into battle, to view how they fought.

However with the executive order made by the emperor himself, Thrawn must now throw himself into battle without knowing the clearest specification of the enemy. He boarded his flag ship, the Super Star Destroyer _Execudor._

"Princess Leia. Are you sure they can do it?"

"Yes Mon Motha, their ship's cannons are far superior to our own. Their fighters aren't only stronger and faster, but also pack more punch than our X-Wings."

The Rebel leaders were silent, unknowing if they should prepare an assault on the mid-core or core worlds. However, one rebel cell's leader spoke up. It was ghost squadron's leader, Hera Syndulla.

"I have worked with Kanan and Ezra, for too long. I believe… If they couldn't do this damage to a star destroyer's armor with their lightsabers, and our enemies can, then we definitely stand a chance."

Leia said: "Fellow rebels, allow me to introduce to Admiral Rick Hunter, the admiral of the forces that have been communicating with us for quite a while now."

Rick walked in and said: "Thank you for allowing me to talk to you all, as you all know my fleet is the one responsible for the destruction of those ships above Hoth. We originally didn't have any intention of fighting here, until they fired. I hope we can fight along-side you to free you from this horrible regime… In return for your assistance of you helping us finding our way back home. To the Milky way."

There was a long period of discussion among the rebel leaders… But it was soon decided for a formal alliance between the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Robotech Expedtionary Fleet, to help each other towards their goals. It was mutually agreed by both sides that, the Empire had to be overthrown. That was the first step.

Mon Motha took charge of the questioning and asked Rick: "If you may, I would like to ask you what your world is like. Is it a empire like our galaxy here… Or is it simply a democratic republic?" Leia cried out: "Mon Motha… We can't-" Rick put his hand over her and shook his head. He replied: "Our world is one of chaos, full of wars. In all technicality our government structure is that of a democratic republic."

He recalled the United Earth Government before the rain of death, and the new government which was rebuilt before the Invid arrived. "Sadly, we have barely any civilians. Most of our civilians are on our homeworld, enslaved by a race named the Invid, and a handful which have retired from the military formed a democratic government on a planet named Tirol, which conducted all of our affairs, including war declarations.

Mon Motha looked at Rick, and saw his serious and sorrowful expression, especially after he said the words "Rain Of Death." She could tell he was a man of sorrow, full of sadistic tales to tell. A man with a mission left uncompleted. A man which had hope within to one day complete his goals… Despite this though, he wasn't like the Emperor. He wasn't manipulative, he was just. He told truth, and his emotions were ones that couldn't be faked.

Despite the bickering between the Rebel Leaders, Mon Motha finally said in a clear loud tone: "I welcome you to the rebel alliance, you are a man of a truly just heart. I can tell by your expression when you described what had happened in your world. We officially accept the alliance, and hope we can help each of our own causes and have peace and prosperity between both our Galaxies."

Rick replied: "Yes, I too hope so too." Mon Motha then turned towards the rebel leaders and said: "All splinter cells are to report to Hoth, we'll begin our advance onto the core systems from there."

The other rebel leaders saluted as the holograms each individually began to disappear. Elsewhere in the Galaxy… Rebel splinter cells began moving their fleets, preparing for a hyperspace jump towards… Hoth.

 _Dagobah_

"Trained in the force, he is not. Too old, he is." A green furry creature was talking to what appeared to be a blue hologram… The Ghost of Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Master Yoda, he is the last Jedi."

"True that is, for that afraid I am. Vader's son he is, dark side is strong with him, like the force it is."

The two suddenly sensed the disturbance in the force, following the Robotech fleet's arrival.

"Master Yoda…"

"Sensed it I have, dangerous is this. Deal with this, I must. Too inexperienced he is, for this… Is danger dark side can never hope to compare."

"Master Yoda, he is still the chosen one. He will solve all."

"Know that we not. But agree with you, I must."

Obi-Wan nods, and begins to notify Luke.

 _Hours after the attack._

The X-Wing traveled towards the planet, immediately facing towards Dagobah after exiting light speed. Going towards the swamp world, it slowly began it's descent.

 _Alright, this is it. I need to find… Master Yoda._

Luke begins to land his X-Wing on a swamp, and after a successful landing he opens his cockpit and gets out with a blaster in his left hand.

He takes out his rations begins to feast, as he eats the rebel rations, a green creature comes out. The creature steals the rations.

"Hey! That's the only food I got!"

The creature continues running, as Luke points his blaster at the creature above the crate: "Give it back you."

The creature looked back. fumbling down from the crate and said: "No no no hurt!"

He growled, the creature looked pretty hungry. Once he found Master Yoda, he'd probably have more food. "Alright you can have it, R2 let's go find Master Yoda."

R2 beeped, as the creature looked up to him and asked: "You mean the Jedi Master Yoda?"

Luke slowly looks towards the green creature and said: "Yes, the Jedi master Yoda, I'm here to train under him, ben told me he could teach me the ways of the Jedi."

The creature laughs, as it replies: "I and Yoda, good friends we are."

Luke naively asked him, without knowing the creature's true identity: "So can you take me to Yoda? Please? You can have the rations!"

The creature nods and said: "Yes, but first, eat we must. Rush do I not want."

Yoda takes the rations and leads Luke towards his home on Dagobah, it was a hut in the middle of the swamp. How he made it, how long has it been there, Luke doesn't know, nor is he concerned why the green furry was here.

Yoda ate Luke's rations, as he gave Luke his own food, fresh made local Dagobah cuisine. Luke spat it out: "Ugh!" _Tastes pretty bad. Wait why am I even eating?_

Luke begins to get impatient and asks the green creature: "Where is Master Yoda?"

The creature ignores him and instead talks to a ghost: "Impatient he is, like his father he is, too old for training, he is."

"He is our last hope."

"Unless I go myself, he is not."

"Master Yoda… Your life span."

"Understand that, do I. Action, I will take."

The ghost fades, as Luke exclaimed: "You're Master Yoda?!"

Yoda replied: "Yoda I am, but Master no longer I am."

"Them… Then it's really you…"

Yoda cuts off Luke: "Take me to the rebellion, you must."

Luke bows in respect and replies: "Alright, Master Yoda."

He bought Yoda towards his X-Wing, and placed him on his lap. "Master Yoda is this alright?"

The Jedi Master nodded and said: "Hurry you must, life itself is in stake."

The X-Wing lifts off, with it's repulser lifts lifting the entire craft up, then slowly but surely it's engines began to heat up and the X-Wing zipped off into Hyperspace, exiting Dagobah.

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long notice. Story is in temporary hiatus until my other story (Bleach: Alternate Future) has enough stuff.


End file.
